An Ending
by NNTQ
Summary: Stanley wakes up, eager to find that the nightmare about the office and the narrator is over... or is it? (Stanley Parable x Beginner's Guide one-shot)


**Okay this one is tough, it's going to kind of just spin its own wheels for a few minutes, hang with it.**

* * *

Stanley woke up, sweat pouring down his face as he began to scream gibberish.

"I stayed up all night and it's morning now and I can't sleep! Please help me!"

He looked around and found himself in his office. He must have dozed off after a long period of no buttons to press. That seemed to happen every saturday and sunday for some reason. He didn't know why, but the orders always returned on Monday morning, to his satisfaction and relief.

This night, however, he had dreamed that the orders hadn't returned. He had waited weeks and weeks, but still no orders for buttons to press came from his office. He had gone outside and found a narrator telling him his co-workers were gone and instructing him to do various things. He ended up back in his office every day and journeyed out, each time finding new and stranger things, among them a mind control facility, a white-walled laboratory, a world made of blocks, a strange yellow

line™... and even a broom closet!

Stanley shivered. Some parts of it had been fun... but he was sure glad that the dream was over.

The telephone rang outside, and he ran to pick it up.

He looked around, seeing no one was in their cubicles. Strange... it must be saturday. But then why would anyone be calling? Nobody called on saturdays and sundays.

He picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Future Happiness Foundation. We are calling to confirm your order of 1,328 boxes."

Stanley tried to say "Yes, I want those delivered to me, please," but it actually came out as "I stayed up all night and it's morning now and I can't sleep! Please help me!"

There was an awkward pause, and Stanley wondered if they had hung up on him.

"Umm... I'll take that as a yes," the caller said nervously. "They will arrive for you in one playthrough. Goodbye, and don't forget to play The Beginner's Guide."

They hung up and Stanley dropped the phone, the strange message resonating with him. Something... was happening.

"Hello, Stanley."

Stanley looked around for the unfamiliar voice... he couldn't find it anywhere.

"It's me."

Stanley realized that the voice was coming from above. Far, far above. Yet it seemed unfamiliar. This wasn't the narrator he was listening to before. Then who was it?

"It's me, Stanley. Davey Wreden."

Stanley's heart skipped a beat as the meaning of the new narrator's word's began to sink in.

"I'm the creator of The Stanley Parable."

Stanley opened up his mouth to say, "Wait, what? That wasn't a dream! Oh man, I'm just the non-real creation of a game and can't get out! Please help me!" but it

instead came out as "I stayed up all night and it's morning and I can't sleep! Please help me!"

There was an awkward pause, and Stanley wondered if they had hung up on him. Wait, what? That doesn't make sense.

Did you just copy-paste the same sentence from farther up? You are such a lazy writer.

You know what? Why don't we stop right here? This whole thing is lazy and stupid. I mean, why are you bothering to read this story when you could be playing an actual game? This is such a lame little story-a one-shot, for crying out loud-that is wasting space on .

"Hey, you. Shut up! I'm back, Davey. I'll take it from here."

Oh, great. It's not just Davey now. The first narrator is back too. This is probably going to end in a big fight.

"Hey, why are you messing up the story?"

"What story? The Stanley Parable doesn't have any."

"Oh yeah? Just because it's a branching walking simulator, doesn't mean there's no story to it!"

"Yeah, it's all about the story!"

They never stop arguing, do they? Hey, where did Stanley go off to?

Heh heh, looks like he's running off. With them not controlling the doors, he's actually able to open all of them. I wonder where he's going to go.

Ouch... looks like that nodraw blinded him pretty badly. He's running in the opposite direction now. Where's he now?

The warehouse! He's gone down the right door to the warehouse! Wait... no... he's going down the maintenance lift.

Okay... slow down. I have to slow down. I'm getting a little excited right now. Sorry.

He's trapped now. Completely trapped. This is my moment to show him I'm a good guy. This is my moment to be a hero.

"Hi there, little guy."

Stanley looked up at me. He was nervous, I could tell. So nervous. But in a few minutes, he would have no reason left to worry.

"You're getting pretty tired of this office, huh?"

Stanley nodded.

"Well, what if I could take you somewhere where there were no offices at all? Somewhere were everything was completely different from everything you've just been

experiencing?"

Stanley excitedly nodded.

"And I won't narrate at all unless you want to."

Stanley smiled and nodded even more.

"I guess you could say I'm the real creator of The Stanley Parable. Without my ideas and my own games to use as inspiration, Davey never would have gotten anywhere in the game business."

I broke the link, cutting the files out of a copy of The Stanley Parable and prepared to put them in the other game. The one that had been taken from pieces and

parts of my work, stolen and cut up and rearranged into something that felt so wrong, so alien. But it was the only choice left.

"You can call me Coda," I said. "I'm going to get you out of here."

* * *

 **See like this is it, this is the whole fanfic, and there's nothing that's particularly interesting about it, it's just kinda weird for weirdness sake.**


End file.
